Hymn to the Sea
by Aikoyu Saotome
Summary: Rose knew of another love story aboard the Titanic. She kept it dear to her heart but she never told anyone, as it was not her story to tell. This is the story of Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley, two of the most unlikely people to fall in love.
1. Southampton

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 1

There was another story Rose Dawson-Calvert knew, but it was not her story, so it was not hers to tell to Mr. Bodine. It was another love story, one she was very fond of. This story will go forever untold, but the few people who knew about it would always hold it in their hearts. Most of those people, however, were not alive anymore, and so Rose is the last person in the world, and she held it dear to her as if it were her own memory.

This story reminded Rose of her own love story. It was of a young girl from steerage, named Ginevra Weasley, and a first class gentleman named Draco Malfoy. Their names, however, have been long forgotten, and have not been spoken in many years. Mr. Bodine, however, knew of the prestige the Malfoys had on their name, and, while he knew not much of them, he was curious, and asked Rose if she knew them. She said she had.

"But not well, I'm afraid." She, of course, was lying. "Lucius Malfoy was one of the most revered men in the business world, and many women were throwing themselves at his only son's feet, but Draco would have none of it. The family had a fortune. They, of course, were in first class, but they were lost on the Titanic. Narcissa Malfoy loved her husband so, and refused to leave him on the ship, so she stayed and died with him. Their bodies were never found. While I was backing away from the lifeboat where my mother and Molly Brown were, I saw her jump from another, screaming and crying, trying to reach her beloved husband. When she fell into his arms, I had already said goodbye to my mother and started running. I knew they had both perished, for they did not make it to the _Carpathia_. Their fortune was to go to their son, but he did not receive it. It went to the closest cousin."

"And what of their son?"

"I do not know. Perhaps he died. Perhaps he lived. No one knows. He might have done what I did and taken a different last name once we were placed on the _Carpathia_."

"But wouldn't the son of such a prestigious man be recognized?"

"Was I?"

"Well, um…"

Rose smiled. When she went back to her room later that day, she sat at her desk and looked out of the window, thinking about the beautiful story of Draco and Ginevra.

* * *

-

* * *

"Harry! I can carry my own bags, thank you! Ugh, come ON, you lot! We'll never make it at the pace we are going."

"Oh hush, Gin," said one of her many brothers. It was one of the twins, Fred and George.

"You sound like mum," said the other. It was George.

"Ginny, will you please let me take your bags for you??"

"For the last time, Harry, no! I can handle them myself. We don't have time for you to act chivalrous."

Harry Potter was a family friend who was traveling with the Weasley family, and was expected to propose to Ginny at some point.

"Hurry up!" their mother yelled. "We still have to get through inspection! Give the bags to the man, that's a good girl, Ginny. Boys, you too. Then off you go to the inspection line! Hurry, now!"

* * *

-

* * *

"Father, it doesn't look like anything to make such a fuss about."

"What are you talking about, Draco?" his mother asked. "It is gigantic! And beautiful! How can you say such a thing?"

"I don't see what the deal is." He snootily stuck up his nose into the air, and walked onto the ship. His parents shared a look, then sighed.

"This ship is magnificent. You should be able to see that, being so fond of expensive things," his father said as they boarded.

"Yeah," said Draco's friend, Blaise. "Don't act like such a prat." Draco hit Blaise's shoulder, then continued to walk.

"Here are your rooms, Mrs. DeWitt Bukater. B52, 54, and 56," Draco heard as he was walking down the hallway. He wasn't looking, he was thinking, and so he did not see three people standing by a doorway to his right.

Draco looked to see two redheaded women, both looking very uppity and high class, and a younger man. The younger woman – Draco assumed she was the daughter of the older woman, and the man, her brother – glanced at him, and then walked into the room just before closing the door. Draco shook his head and continued on. His family's rooms were A58, A60, and A62.

"Here you are, sir," said the bellman. He had opened the door of B64 for Lucius, then nodded at Draco and his mother as they walked through the doorway. "Mr. Zabini," he said to the darker man who was Blaise's father, "your rooms are B58, B60, and B62."

The man nodded and proceeded into the first door with his wife and son.

"Oh, it is lovely!" Draco's mother said. She gasped when she saw a door that lead to a promenade deck.

"That is your private promenade deck, madam," the bellman said.

Lucius smiled at his wife. She was so enamored by the beauty of the ship, and the simplicity of being in a room for the next week.

"Oh Lucius! Let us go up on deck! I _must_ see the rest of the ship!"

Draco discreetly rolled his eyes, but he gave a little smile; he loved seeing his mother so happy.

"Shall I put your bags away for you?" asked the bellman. Draco saw that his tag read Marcus.

"Um, sure," he said hesitantly; his mother and father had already gone out the door. "Thanks."

Marcus smiled; he was rarely thanked.

"You're welcome, sir!"

Draco left and hurried to catch up with his parents. Everyone had been boarded and the ship was being taken away from the docks. There were hundreds of people by the railings, waving to family and friends on the docks below them. Draco turned away in disgust and proceeded back up to the first class deck. He looked out at the vast ocean – and then he saw a glimpse of red hair. He narrowed his eyes at her, but when she turned around and smiled, his heart stopped. It wasn't the girl he saw in first class earlier; it was a different girl.

"Oh, forget about her, Draco," said Blaise when he walked up to him. "She's a third class girl. It'll never work. Draco?" Blaise waved his hand in front of his friend's face, and sighed. "Draco, don't," he warned, and walked away.

He noticed the other redhead, who was in the rooms next to his family's…Rose? He thought he heard someone say her name, and then he saw the man who was with her and her mother. It was quite clear that he was not her brother. Blaise narrowed his eyes at the man; he had grabbed Rose's elbow and pulled her away from the railing. They had obviously had a row. Blaise knew that was not a way to treat a woman, and he vowed to keep an eye on this man. No, he did not have feelings for this girl, but he hated it when he saw a woman being mistreated.

As for Daphne Greengrass, well…trying to avoid her at all costs was certainly _not_ mistreating her. If anything, poor Draco was the one being mistreated.

"DRACO! There you are!" she screeched. Draco was thrown out of his trance and looked over his shoulder at the bane of his existence. Thank goodness her family's rooms weren't too close to his own. Now Narcissa hated the match, but Lucius and Daphne's father were old friends, and the match was set, a ring was bought, and Draco was dreading the day when they docked in New York. That very next day, they would be married. He truthfully considered running away, but now, he wasn't so certain. He looked back, at the deck below his, and saw the girl look up at him. He gave a half smile, but was ripped away from her again by his blonde fiancée. She had grabbed his arm to go in to tea.

"Let's go! We must meet Mr. Ismay and Mr. Andrews. They are sitting at a table, and wish to meet you! Oh, and that Rose girl is so rude! She should be in third class, if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you anything, Daphne," Draco nastily replied.

* * *

-

* * *

Ginny saw the look of pure disgust on the blonde man's face when a girl who was obviously travelling with his family touched his arm, and chuckled. She shook her head at the poor man's fate, then bit her lip. She had not wanted to marry Harry. She was not interested in him, but he had more money than all of her relatives combined – and she had a _lot_ of relatives. He could give her a good home and a wonderful life, so her mother always told her. But she_ wouldn't_ have a wonderful life. What life is wonderful if you are with someone you do not love?

She sighed and looked back at the railing where he had been standing, but he was gone. She sighed again and then realized that she had been doing that quite a lot, lately. She was stupid; that man may have been gorgeous, but she was nothing. What did she have? She lived a poor life, has never known love, was one of seven children and the only girl, and she was already seventeen.

Her oldest brothers were not with her on the _Titanic_. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were all married and lived in London. Fred, George, and Ron were the only ones with her besides her parents, and they were crammed into two small rooms. Ginny with her brothers, and her parents in their own.

What was she thinking? That first class man would never want someone like her. She should just accept her fate and stay with Harry. He was a sweet man, and had quickly become Ron's best friend. He was nice – too nice, and she wanted adventure. She didn't want a secure life, she wanted to live her _own_ life.

* * *

-

* * *

Later that afternoon, she took a walk by herself out on deck and saw someone drawing. He was blonde, but the man she saw earlier was wearing a suit and was in first class. This man was clearly in third. She drew closer to him and, while getting herself ensnared by his drawing, she did not notice him look up.

"Can I help you?"

At first, he thought she was the girl he saw earlier that day up on the first class deck because of her hair color, but her hair was free of restraint, was wavy rather than full of curls, and they were on the third class deck, not first class.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just admiring your drawings."

"Oh, thank you." He held out his right hand, but pulled it back when he saw that it was full of charcoal, then held out his left hand. "Jack Dawson."

"Ginny Weasley," she replied, and shook his offered hand.

"Do you get any money for your drawings?" she asked.

"A little, but it's enough. You're not the only person to ask me that today. I do like getting money for them, but I draw because I love to capture people. Their beauty, grace…I guess in their happiest moments."

"Do you see people? Even though you don't know them?"

"I like to think so. Would…you allow me to draw you?"

Ginny looked shocked.

"Me? What is so special about me?"

It was his turn to look shocked.

"You can't see anything in you? Nothing at all?"

"I'm just a plain, bitter, poor girl. What else could there be?"

"My first impression of you is that you are a sweet, beautiful girl who is troubled by something, but you seem to be hiding it."

"You should be a psychic, but you got the beautiful part wrong," she said, as if she had just eaten a lemon.

"I don't think I have. May I? Draw you, that is."

"If you really want to, sure. How much?"

"Nothing at all."

"But that wouldn't be fair."

"It is, because you are letting me draw you."

She smiled, and sat as he asked her to on the bench where he had been sitting, drawing a mother and child. He flipped the page to a new one, sharpened his charcoal stick, and began. For once, he wished he had color. He wanted so much to capture the color of her hair, but he worked with what he had. She was sitting with her legs crossed facing him, her right hand on her right thigh, and her left hand resting on the bench next to her hip. She had her head turned slightly towards him and was gently smiling. He took about an hour, but he eventually finished the drawing and let her see it.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. "Who is this? It is certainly not me."

"How did you feel while I was drawing you?"

"Happy, I guess. Because I wasn't thinking about my life…"

"Exactly. This is how people see you when you are truly yourself."

She smiled.

"Thank you, Jack. Would you like to have dinner with my family, tonight?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude –"

"Nonsense."

"Alright. Thank you. I'm going to walk around the ship a bit more, maybe look for some more people to draw."

"Alright. We are in rooms E49 and E50. My room is E50. Knock on my door at six tonight."

"Will do. I'll see you later, Ginny."

As Ginny waved and walked away, he walked around to the other side of the deck, saw something he wanted to draw, and sat down.

* * *

-

* * *

Draco had finally gotten away from everyone and slipped into his room. He had some casual clothes that didn't make him look like he was from first class, and he put them on. He grabbed a hat, and, when he was sure that no one was in the halls, he slipped out of the room and locked it. He somehow made it to the second class promenade deck without being seen. He walked around, nodding at a few passers-by, and he felt as if he did not have to impress anyone, as if he could do whatever he pleased without being judged by everyone around him. He _hated_ being part of high society. His parents were not snobby, but most high class people were. He had to go to formal dinners, parties, and impress everyone with his money. That was not his idea of fun.

He wandered the ship a bit more until he went to the main deck, where all classes were allowed but most first class passengers wouldn't be caught dead there. He saw someone who looked quite a bit like himself, and made his way towards him. He noticed this young man was bent over a piece of paper, drawing a couple holding hands. Said couple was standing at the railing near the man, oblivious to everything around them but themselves.

"You are very talented. Do you do anything with those? Or do you just get pleasure out of them?" Draco asked. Jack looked up and smiled.

"You're the third person to ask me if I get anything from them, but the first to realize that I do them for fun. Name's Jack Dawson."

"Draco."

"What, no last name?"

"I just prefer my first," said the englishman. "May I take a look?" he asked Jack, indicating his drawing book. "When you are finished, of course." Jack glanced at Draco curiously, wondering about the other man's diction, but shrugged.

"You can look at it now. I have all I need to finish the drawing without them," he said, meaning the couple. Draco sat down on the bench and took Jack's book.

"Oh…these…women…let you draw them?" Draco asked when he flipped to a few pages that had naked women on them.

"Yeah. They were quite willing…they were fascinated by my drawings. Not that I'm bragging." Draco waved a hand at him, indicating that he didn't care, nor thought, if Jack was bragging or not.

"These are exquisite, Mr. Dawson."

"Jack. And thank you."

Just then, Draco turned the page from the woman and her child to the one of Ginny, and noticed that it had been done earlier that day.

"That girl!" Draco exclaimed.

"You know her?"

"I…do not know."

"How do you not know if you know someone or not?" Jack asked, now quite confused.

"She is on this ship?" Jack nodded. "I think I have seen her. Does she have red hair?"

"Yes. Her name is Ginevra, but she called herself Ginny at first. She's in third class, too. But…something tells me you aren't."

Draco stood, realizing that he picked the wrong person to talk to. Obviously, this man was very observant.

"I must get going."

"Why can't you just tell me the truth? I won't tell anyone."

"Why does it matter what class I am from? Would it change your view of me?"

"No, not at all. I'm just curious, and I noticed that your diction is not that of a third class man. Forgive me if I've offended you."

"It is fine; you have not offended me. Thank you for showing me your drawings. You have a great talent."

"Thank you."

"Perhaps I shall see you, sometime."

"Maybe…"

Draco left, and, just like before, he was able to get back to his room without being recognized by anyone and changed.

"He's totally from first class…" Jack muttered.

* * *

-

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	2. Dinner and Rose

Chapter 2 – Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is not mine except the idea for this story.

NOTE: I added some things to the first chapter, so please go back and read it if you have a chance. For example, I explained Harry's past a little more and made him a second class passenger. I wanted him to be in first class, but then he would not be allowed to eat with the third class passengers. Even if that was not so on the actual _Titanic_, that is so in my story. I added a few other things, as well. You should re-read that chapter, but if you don't, it isn't a very big deal. One other thing - I know the _Titanic_ picked up the Irish passengers the afternoon after it left from Southampton, but I'm changing it to the same afternoon.

The dress that Ginny wears at dinner is very similar to the last dress Rose wears in the movie on the night of the sinking.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

-

* * *

The ship stopped off the coast of Ireland that night to pick up more passengers, one of which would eventually be known as the unsinkable Margaret Brown, or Molly, as she liked to be called. Along with the passengers also came an Irish band that would play that night in a party room in third class after dinner.

"Oh, there you are!"

Ginny turned around from where she was at the railing and smiled at her mother.

"Is it time already, mum?"

"Yes, dear. You must go get ready for dinner. What about that guest of yours? Is he still coming?"

"I should hope so."

After Ginny showered, she shooed her brothers out of the room so she could change – then promptly locked the door. Fred and George were quite the pranksters, and while they would never walk in on their sister, she had to make sure that she was in complete privacy. She rolled her eyes; they were cat-calling outside the door in the hallway.

She looked through her dresses that were as nice as a poor girl's dresses could be, and then she spotted the few that Harry bought for her. She frowned. Of course he was expecting her to wear them. He bought them for her a few days before they boarded the ship, thinking he was doing a wonderful thing, buying a girl beautiful dresses. She picked out a lovely pale pink one that made her hair stand out. She was about to call her mother in to help her tie the corset, but stopped herself. Did she really want to wear one of those contraptions? She put it on first, loosely of course, decided that she did not like it, and then put on the dress without it. When she walked out and into her parents' room, her mother gasped.

"Ginny, you look absolutely stunning," her father said, beaming. Her mother fussed with her hair, but she brushed her off, annoyed.

"Mum! My hair is fine. It stays how it is. I am not putting it up." They have apparently had this conversations many times before. Ginny's hair was not like Rose's. It was the same deep red, but it cascaded down her back in waves and ended in curls instead of curling the entire way. Her mother went to her dresser and came back, showing Ginny a hair clip. It was of a dragonfly made of jade.

"This was your grandmother's, and then mine. She wanted me to give it to you when you grew up, and I want you to have it, now." Ginny smiled at her mother, and let the woman put it in her hair, pulling the left side of Ginny's hair up and out of her face. "Now, where is your friend?"

"Ginny!" she heard one of her brothers calling.

"What?" She exited the room and saw Harry and Jack standing in the hallway. "Oh! Jack! I hoped you would come. Hello, Harry. Everyone, this is Jack Dawson. I met him up on deck earlier today. He is rather gifted with drawing!" When Harry went to hook his elbow in hers, she hesitantly took it. "Don't you think I should accompany Jack, since I invited him and he knows no one else here?"

Harry frowned.

"But this is our first night on the _Titanic_. I thought I was going to accompany you. Why did you invite him?" he asked quietly.

"Because he drew a picture of me but refused to let me pay him, so I invited him. It was the least I could do, so stop being jealous and let's just go." She smiled apologetically at Jack, but he shook his head and mouthed, 'It's alright. I don't mind.'

"We are going to the second class restaurant; I have already cleared it with the men at the door," said Harry.

"Harry, dear, why didn't you book a first class ticket?" Molly asked. "I feel terrible for being the reason...if I am."

"If I had, I would not have been able to bribe the crew at the doors to let you all in. They might have only allowed Ginny. Besides, I do not mind. I would much rather be with the people in second and third class than those in first. Snooty and snobby, the lot of them." He scrunched up his face and they laughed, but Jack was the only one to notice that Ginny's was fake. He also noticed the sadness in her eyes that was professionally masked to those who did not know how to recognize a mask when they saw one.

All through dinner, Ginny sat still, smiled here and there, answered a couple of questions, and more of the like, but she did not look truly happy as someone in her position should. Jack knew that she did not love this man, and he felt for her for he knew that she felt trapped between what she wanted and what would be better for her family.

After what was a wonderful and fun dinner, Jack asked if the Weasleys would like to join him at a party he heard about earlier that day. It was in third class, and the Irish band that came on board when the ship stopped in Ireland would be playing. They agreed, and followed him to where he knew the room was, as his friend Fabrizio showed him earlier.

* * *

-

* * *

"_I_ would _never_ cause conflicts with _my_ mother about such silly things as what color my bridesmaids dresses will be. Of course, mine will be red, but she likes red, so it is alright," said the annoying blonde who called herself Daphne. "You say Rose's are lilac? That is such a wretched color!"

Rose continued to stare at nothing while her mother agreed with Daphne, and that daughters who are getting married should not argue with their mothers about weddings. It should be a happy time. She looked pointedly at Rose, but her daughter gave no notice that she heard. Of course she did, though. She always heard; her mother made it a point to nit pick at Rose every single day. The girl felt trapped; she was at dinner with her mother, the other ladies her mother was 'friendly' with – if you want to call being a good-for-nothing, meddling, nosy, gossiping busybody friendly – and the Malfoys, along with their son's fiancee, Daphne Greengrass.

Rose felt pity and sympathy for their son, Draco, for he had to be stuck with a whiny, screeching, bint for a fiancee. At least Cal left her alone, sometimes…She was falling, and she knew it. It took all of her strength not to, but her fingers were slipping and she felt herself fall away from everything.

"Well we can't all be perfect mummy's girls, can we?" Daphne looked at her in shock.

"Rose!" her mother exclaimed, horrified by her daughter's behavior.

"Excuse me for a moment…I will be back."

"Are you alright, Rose, darling?" Molly asked. Dear Molly. Rose truly liked her.

"I'm alright. Really. I just need some fresh air."

She got up and left the dining room, not too long before most of the men went to the smoking room for cigars and brandy. _'Good,' _she thought. _'That way, the women will continue gossiping and the men won't be bothered to wonder where I am…especially Cal and that obnoxious manservant of his.'_

As Rose walked outside in the slightly chilly air, she began to cry, and then run. She did not bother to wipe away her tears, as she knew there would be more. She ran blindly to the back of the ship, not noticing that there was someone laying on a bench she passed.

Jack sat up and put out his cigarette. He had gone there after dancing for a bit and meeting a little girl named Cora, who was a wonderful dancer. He danced with Ginny for a short while, too, but Harry swept her away from him once he saw them together. Jack rolled his eyes. That man had better open his eyes and see that Ginny was not happy with him.

He stood and made his way towards the back of the ship, where he saw that crying girl run to. When he caught sight of her, his heart stopped. She was leaning off the back of the ship, on the other side of the railing.

"Don't do it."

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

"Come on, just give me your hand, I'll pull you back over."

"No! Stay where you are! I mean it! I'll let go!"

Jack made a motion that meant he wanted to throw his cigarette in the ocean, and she let him walk closer to the railing.

"No you won't."

"What do you mean, no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do! You don't know me!"

"Well, you woulda done it already."

"You're distracting me, go away!"

"I can't. I'm involved, now. You let go and, and I'm gonna have to jump in there after you."

"Don't be absurd. You'll be killed."

"I'm a good swimmer."

"The fall alone will kill you."

"It would hurt. I'm not sayin' it wouldn't. To tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold."

"...How cold?"

* * *

-

* * *

"I will see you later, Harry. I need to get some fresh air. How about tomorrow, for breakfast?"

"Alright…are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need to get away from people; the crowd is getting to be too much for me."

"Well, I guess, eight am?"

"That sounds perfect. I will see you then. Good night." He gave her a peck on the cheek, as she turned when he went for her lips. He frowned, but she smiled and waved, then left the room, making her way through the horde of dancing people.

To get where she wanted to go, she had to get on the elevator and travel up to B Deck, where the main deck was located. That was also where the first class dining room was located, and one side of the dining room was made of windows that looked out onto the ocean. Next to it was a walkway with a railing, which was where Ginny walked to get to the other end of the ship; she had come out on the front and took a walk, making her way to the back of it.

Draco Malfoy, who had not gone to brandy, sat with his father and mother, who were still sitting with Rose's mother and little women friends. He grumbled silently, and wished hell over this. But then, something caught his eye. Their table was not directly next to a window, but they were fairly close, and he saw a girl with dark hair walk by. When she got closer to his table, then went past it, he saw that her hair was red, but he could not tell when she was further away because it was dark outside. He excused himself, giving the ever so popular excuse that he also needed some air, and walked out, not giving his parents or anyone else any further explanation.

He wanted to catch up with the girl he knew as Ginny, thanks to the artist he met earlier, but if his parents saw him walking hurriedly past the windows, they would suspect something, so he made his way to the other side of the dining room after he left it, walking around it. He then nearly ran, but did not see her until five minutes later, when she was leaning on the railing on the right side of the ship. Apparently, she had crossed the width of the ship after she had gone past the dining room; the windows faced the ocean on the left side of the _Titanic_.

She looked up at him as he walked towards her and her eyes widened with recognition. This was the man she saw that morning! What coincidence would bring them together again, that day? She dared not question it, and smiled.

"Good evening," she said. The corners of his mouth twitched, and turned up slightly.

"And to you, as well," he returned. "If I may ask, what is a girl as lovely as yourself doing alone at night? Do you not have people you are traveling with?"

"I do, but as you are probably doing, I needed air." He smirked. He could tell that she was witty, and he wanted to start up a conversation with her but he did not know how to.

"As do we all. Indeed, I did. That fiancee of mine will eventually cause my ears to fall off. However, that might be a good thing. I would never have to hear her again."

She chuckled.

"I do believe I saw you two this afternoon."

"Well, I apologize, then, that you had to see that…woman."

"It appears that you do not like her…forgive me, that is not my business."

"I do not mind. She is a wretch, and the marriage was forced on my part. She's as happy as a clam."

"I'm expected to marry, too...he can be very pushy, sometimes. He thinks that I can't do certain things, like carry my own bags."

"You did not have a bellman do that for you?"

She faltered. She knew he was in first class, but she did not know that he knew about her.

"I don't like putting my bags in hands I don't trust."

"That makes sense. So you do you love this man?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you love him?"

"You're being very rude."

"I apologize…I was merely curious."

"It is…alright. After all, you did tell me how you felt about your fiancee. I just don't think it is a suitable conversation."

"Forgive me, then."

She smiled.

"You are forgiven. So, sir, we have been talking for quite a few minutes now, and I know all about your love life and not your name."

"My name is Draco."

"Just Draco?"

"My last name does not matter."

"Neither does mine, then. Ginny. Just Ginny." Her response made him smile. She was the first person who was not curious about what his last name was, and he knew she knew that he was in first class, but she did not care about his last name. They continued talking, and she seemed to forget about it. He was certainly grateful.

"Is Ginny short for something?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ginevra."

"That is a beautiful name."

"Thank you," she said. Suddenly, they heard a woman scream. They looked at each other worriedly, then rushed to where they heard her screaming. They ran to the back of the boat from their spot at the side and watched, horrified, as a man pulled a woman over the railing. They ran over to them just as two crewmen arrived.

"What's all this?" he asked. When he saw the man on top of the woman, he yelled, "You stay back! And don't move an inch! Fetch the master of arms," he said to the other, who ran."

"No! This is a misunderstanding!" Ginny yelled. She ran up to the man.

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter…Jack?" she asked suddenly, when she saw the man's face.

"Miss Dewitt Bukater?" Draco said, astonished.

"'Ello? You were going to tell me what was going on?" the crewman asked.

"Oh, well, yes, sorry. Well, Jack was pulling the woman over the railing –" but just then, more people showed up. The other crew member was quite fast.

"Rose!" a man called. He ran over to her, picked her up, and threw a blanket over her. "You must be freezing." Then he stalked up to Jack. "What made you THINK you could lay your hands on MY fiancee?"

"Cal!"

"ANSWER me, you fool!"

"CAL! It was an accident! I was leaning over, and I slipped. I was leaning far over to see the…ah…the ah…the…"

"Propellers?" Cal asked after seeing her wave a finger in circles.

"Propellers!"

"She was leaning over to see the propellers," Cal repeated to the men.

"As I've said, women and machinery do not mix," said the master of arms.

"Was that the way of it, boy?" asked an officer. Ginny and Draco saw Rose plead silently with Jack, and he nodded.

"Yeah, that was pretty much it."

"And you two?" the officer asked. "You say you are witnesses?"

"We are," Draco said.

"I'm a friend of Jack," Ginny explained. "He would never do something like that. We both saw him pulling her – Rose – over the railing, and they both fell onto the deck."

"Well then, the boy's a hero! Back to our brandy, gentlemen," said the master of arms.

As everyone was dispersing, Ginny said something under her breath but loud enough for the master of arms to hear her as she passed him with Draco.

"Not ALL women are bad with machinery," she said in an angered voice. Draco could have sworn the man looked amused, as there was a twinkle in his eyes, but he did not have time to tell because Ginny was walking ahead of him, now.

"Ginny! Wait!" She stopped when she heard her name and turned around – it was Jack.

"Hello, Jack."

"I'm sorry about all of that," he said. "You believe me, right? You meant what you said, that I would never do something like that?"

"Of course. I may have only known you for a day, but they don't have to know that," she said, grinning.

"You're sneaky," Draco said with a smirk. "I like that."

"Do you?" Ginny asked coyly.

"Alright, you two," said Jack. "Wait 'til I'm gone to continue your sexual banter." Ginny lightly smacked his arm and he laughed while Draco stood there, dumbfounded with shock written all over his face.

"I can't believe you just said that!"

"I'm in third class, Draco. What do you expect?"

Draco rolled his eyes and stopped talking. He feared that Ginny would tell Jack that Draco was in first class. Then his eyes flew open. What if she already had??

Ginny was having an issue of her own. She, unlike Draco, thought that he didn't know what class she was in, and was sick of people judging her by her family's status.

"So, Jack, do you want to have dinner with my family again tomorrow?"

"Actually I was invited to have dinner with Rose's family tomorrow night. Sorry, Gin," he said, using the pet name her brothers called her. "We are having dinner with Mr. Andrews and the master of arms – important people. I'm kind of nervous."

"You'll do fine, Jack. I know you will."

"Ginny, why don't you join me as my guest for the evening?" Draco suddenly said. "My family is having dinner at that same table. We can all go, then."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense."

Ginny felt a bit of déjà vu from hearing the same sentences she and Jack had shared that afternoon, and was excited at having dinner with Draco. However, she would have to deal with Harry, first.

* * *

-

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I love them; they really make me smile.

Also, I always got confused as to who the master of arms was, so I made it the jolly fat man.

About the language they are using – I know it isn't proper language that was used back then, but someone brought it up, and I just wanted to clarify in case other people were confused as to why the language I am using for this story is a bit more modern. I am using the language used in the movie, not the correct language of that time period. Sorry if it confused anyone! And thank you for bringing it up :)


	3. Dinner in First Class and Lucius' Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or _Titanic_

I'm sorry for waiting a while before updating. I've been working on other stories and school work.

Rest In Peace, Titanic victims.  
April 15, 1912 2:20 am

* * *

-

* * *

"You cannot go to dinner with that boy!"

"Mother, he isn't a bad person! WHY are you so adamant about this? Why do you hate that family?"

"Because they are bad people, Ginny," said her father. "Lucius used to be a friend of mine. I came up with an idea that would make our company prosper but he stole it and left me high and dry."

"And does that make Draco a bad person, as well?" Her parents looked worriedly at each other, then back at Ginny.

"You are not to go to dinner with him."

"You did not answer my question, mother," Ginny said dangerously.

"We are your parents and we say so! That should be enough for you!"

"Well it isn't!" she screamed back. "If you can't give me a good enough reason, then I won't listen!"

"You are engaged to Harry!"

"No, mother, I'm not! Not yet. And even if he does ask me, why should I say yes? Why should I marry someone I don't love?"

"He loves you! And you should do what is best for you and your family!" her mother said.

"Why are you putting this on my shoulders?"

"Why are you being so selfish?! It is a fine match!"

"I'M being selfish?? YOU'RE the one who is trying to push a marriage on two teenagers just because you want more money! What about what I want?!" Ginny's mother grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. Molly was in a rage. She was absolutely livid, but Arthur grabbed Molly and pulled her off of their daughter.

"MOLLY!" he bellowed, and she quieted. "You are getting out of hand. Go sit on the bed and calm down. Ginny will do what she wants. The consequences are hers to shoulder, not ours. Go, Ginny. I trust that you will make your decisions wisely, however I cannot say that I am not disappointed in you."

Ginny couldn't say anything. She just left. She picked her loveliest dress, which was a pale shade of green and very much like the light pink one she wore the night before, and placed it on her bed for later. She then stormed out of the room and up to B Deck to get some air, as she has been having to do a lot, lately. She sighed as the wind caught her hair. She loved the morning air, and lifted her chin so her hair could catch more of it.

"Hello, Ginny."

She turned around and put on her fake smile.

"Hello, Harry."

"It is a lovely day. I was delighted when I saw you come up here, but then I noticed that you were not in a right mood. Are you alright?"

"I am fine."

"Oh, alright. Ginevra…I know you've been unhappy." She winced at the use of her full name. "I won't pretend to not notice, though I do not know why. I wanted to make you happier, but I did not know what to do until now." He took a black box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I wanted to wait until we stepped off the ship in New York, but I wanted you to smile." She opened the box and there, sitting in the velvety middle, was a beautiful ring with a diamond that had smaller diamonds surrounding it.

"Goodness…"

"I know," Harry said proudly. He thought her response was due to her happiness, but it certainly wasn't. She had been dreading this day because she did not know how to say no to him about this. "Let me into your heart, Ginny. Please? Will you join me for dinner tonight? Just us?"

"Oh, Harry, I – I'm sorry. I was invited yesterday to go to dinner in first class. But I will see you later, at the party. How is that?"

He looked sad about this, but then he nodded and smiled, slipping the ring on her finger, not noticing or even thinking about the fact that she hadn't said she would marry him, or that he had picked up her hand and he had put on the ring – not her. She did nothing but stand there, not able to do a thing about this, even after the fight she had with her parents not ten minutes before.

"I'll be waiting for you."

"Harry?" she called after him when he turned to leave.

"Yes?"

"I…think we should wait to be engaged…I…think we should keep it a secret from my parents. You know, to surprise them when we step off the ship." At first, Harry's face fell and she felt horrible for what she said, so she fixed her words to make it seem like she just wanted to wait, and he smiled.

"Sure." She handed him the ring and smiled – it was fake, of course.

"Thank you. I must be going. I will see you later. Goodbye."

He smiled, though this time, it was forced as an uneasy feeling pooled in his stomach.

"Bye, Ginny."

As she walked inside to the grand staircase, he frowned. He had a bad feeling, but he could not put a finger on what it was, so he tried to forget about it. He went down to E Deck to get Ginny's family, and brought them to the second class dining room.

* * *

-

* * *

Ginny spent the day reading on deck. She loved to read; something her parents thought odd, as it was uncommon for women to do so. At one point, she saw Jack and Rose walking and having a conversation. She smiled, and went back to her reading. At five o'clock, she went down to her stateroom to dress. When she passed her mother on her way out, she said nothing. Molly watched her daughter vanish up the stairs and felt a great worry settle in her heart. When Ginny was born, Lucius was named her godfather. However, when he cheated Arthur out of a business deal, the family cut off all ties with the Malfoys, and cancelled the engagement between their son and Ginevra. Ginny was, of course, never told and, to this day, Lucius remained her godfather for it could not be undone; a contract had been signed and settled in court.

Ginny reached the grand staircase and looked around for a blonde head.

"Ginevra?"

She turned and smiled; she had been at the clock, and heard her name being spoken behind her. She did not mind it when Draco called her Ginevra. She felt happy when he did, but when Harry said it, it felt wrong.

"Hello, Draco."

"You look beautiful."

"Is it alright? I didn't have anything nicer…"

"Are you joking?"

"Well, no…"

"Ginny, you look like you belong in first class, though I know your personality doesn't." She looked confused, so he explained. "They are all a bunch of prestigious people who love to talk about how much money they have. You are much more down to earth."

Ginny smiled.

"Thank you. Where are your parents? And, your fiancée?"

"They are on their way with Daphne…will you do me the honor of sitting on my other side? Daphne will insist on sitting next to me, and I cannot bear another dinner with her as a conversation partner."

"I would love to," Ginny responded, once again smiling. Her hair had been half pulled up behind her head, letting waves cascade down and on her shoulders. Her light bangs were brushed back and behind her ears. To Draco, she was stunningly beautiful. To hell with Blaise, and the rest of high society. He wanted this girl and he would have her.

"Draco! I was wondering where you were. You weren't with your parents, so I checked your room. Eating with us tonight?"

Speak of the Devil.

"So sorry, Blaise, but we are eating with Mr. Andrews, Mr. Ismay, and those other higher ups tonight."

"Really? Well, have fun, old chap. My family is eating with the Parkinson's." Blaise winked. "Their daughter is one hell of a beautiful girl." Draco cleared his throat and nodded towards Ginny. "Oh! Pardon my manners; I have taken quite a liking to their daughter. And who is this beautiful young lady, Draco? Did Daphne finally get to be too much?"

"Her name is Ginevra," Draco said. He had almost said Weasley, but caught himself. He would tell Blaise later; he wanted to rub it in his friend's face that Ginny was from a poor family but a wonderfully polite and sophisticated girl.

"How nice to meet you, milady." Blaise kissed her hand.

"It is nice to meet you, too…"

"Blaise Zabini."

"Blaise," she finished.

"Draco?"

Draco turned after hearing his mother call his name and nodded.

"Mother, father. Daphne…"

"Draco, dearest! Would you care to escort me to dinner?" Daphne asked – more like screeched.

"I am, ah, escorting Ginevra. I invited her to dinner last night without remembering that I had to escort you. My apologies."

"Oh, that's alright…Mr. Malfoy?"

"It would hardly be proper for a young lady such as yourself to be escorted by a married man, Miss Greengrass," Narcissa said coldly. She never did like the girl. "I am sure you can go unescorted for one night. Walk beside Draco."

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy."

Ginny loved how the girl shrunk in the presence of her fiancé's mother.

"Draco, do introduce us, please," Lucius said, referring to Ginny.

"Mother, father, this is Ginevra. Ginny, these are my parents."

"It is very nice to meet you," Ginny said.

"Oh, what a lovely girl!" Mrs. Malfoy expressed, which made Ginny blush prettily and Daphne sneer. "Where are your parents, dear?"

"Uh…they are eating in their stateroom tonight. Mother is not feeling very well, I'm afraid."

"What a shame," said the blonde woman. "I do hope she gets well soon."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Well, shall we?" asked Lucius.

* * *

-

* * *

"_What are all of these for?"_ Ginny whispered, referring to the many piece of silverware on both sides of her plate.

"_Just start from the outside, and work your way in. It's easiest that way,"_ Draco answered. Ginny had noticed that Jack was having the same problem when she saw Molly Brown point to his silverware.

"Tell us how the accommodations are in steerage, Mr. Dawson. I hear they are quite good on this ship."

Jack hesitated at first, taken aback by the question, then answered.

"The best I've seen, ma'am. Hardly any rats."

Mrs. Dewitt Bukater frowned slightly when the whole table broke out into laughter.

"Mr. Dawson is joining us from the third class," said Cal. "He was of some assistance to my fiancée last night."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and decided to cut in.

"Oh yes, Draco and I happened to be witness to it. We heard screaming towards the back of the ship, and ran to the source. We saw her oh the other side of the railing and Jack pulling her over."

She knew that the man named Cal was glaring at her, but she didn't care.

"Really?" asked the Countess of Roths. "My!" She placed a hand on her chest.

"Mr. Dawson, that was a very brave thing you did," said Mr. Andrews.

"Thank you, sir."

"It turns out that Mr. Dawson is quite a fine artist," Rose said. "He was kind enough to show me some of his work, today."

"Rose and I differ in our definition of fine art. Not to impugn your work, sir."

Jack waved a hand.

"Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Andrews, truly."

"Thank you, Rose."

* * *

-

* * *

"And Mr. Brown had no idea I'd hidden the money in the stove! So he comes home, drunk as a pig, celebratin,' and he lights a fire! HAHAHA!"

"Next, it'll be brandy and cigars in the smoking room.

After a wonderful dinner, the men started to get up.

"Well, join me in a brandy, gentlemen?" A chorus of "yes" rang out and Ginny heard Rose whisper to Jack about the men retreating to a cloud of smoke to congratulate themselves of being masters of the universe. This made Ginny snort, and Rose smiled at her.

"Ladies, thank you for the pleasure of your company," said Mr. Ismay.

"Rose, may I escort you back to the cabin?" Cal asked.

"No, I'll stay here," she said dismissively. When Jack stood, the larger man addressed him.

"Joining us, Dawson, Lucius? You don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?"

Ginny glared at the rotund man, and then gave a comment of her own.

"At least we are better company than politics, cigars, and brandy."

Lucius merely shook his head and held back a smile, but Molly snorted into her glass of wine. The man chuckled at Ginny. Unlike most men in high society, Lucius was a loving, doting husband, and preferred to spend time with his wife than talk about money and politics while clouded in smoke.

"No thanks, I've got to be heading back," Jack replied.

"Probably best. It's all business and politics. Wouldn't interest you. Oh and Dawson! God of you to come." Jack glared at Cal's retreating back, then turned to rose.

"Jack, must you go?" Ginny heard Rose ask.

"Time for me to go row with the other slaves," Jack answered jokingly. As he left, Ginny noticed something pass between them. She discretely looked over Rose's shoulder and read the note Jack had given her. She smiled. When Rose got up and left, she was left with Ruth, the Countess of Roths, another woman, Draco, his fiancée, and his parents. Blaise had gone off with a girl he met earlier that evening, so he was unavailable. Ginny was bored.

"What now?" she asked him quietly.

"We could go for a walk around the ship, if you like," he answered.

"We've done that already, that's boring."

"Well, do _you_ have any ideas?" Ginny grinned. "Uh-oh…"

"Oh don't act so worried. Come with me," she said, her tone almost a whisper. "We will say we are taking a walk around the ship, but _I _have a much better idea."

Draco gave her a jokingly horrified look and she gently hit his arm. He turned to his mother and father and told them what they were doing. Daphne opened her mouth to protest, but Narcissa quickly replied so Daphne wouldn't get a chance to speak.

"Oh, alright, Dearest," his mother replied. "It was wonderful to meet you, Ginevra."

"Wait…"

"Truly," Lucius added.

"Drakey…"

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy. It was a pleasure to meet you both, as well."

"Draco!"

"What?!"

"I thought you were going to take _me_ around the ship," she whined.

"Maybe some other time, Miss Greengrass. Right now, I am keeping Ginevra company, as she is my guest for this evening. I will see you tomorrow. Good night."

Daphne looked shocked at his formal use of her last name, and glared daggers at Ginny, who looked uncomfortable. Both Lucius and Narcissa noticed that Ginny was above glaring back at Daphne and starting a feud. The girl merely looked apologetic instead of vengeful, and Narcissa liked her. Lucius, on the other hand, was torn. The first class girl who acted like a hooligan with the money whose father he was bound to by a promise, or the third class girl who had a big heart and a kind smile who showed interest in others around her instead of the one she was with.

"Ginevra, could I have a word with you for a moment?"

"Oh, of course." Draco smiled at her as she walked away with his father to an area of the room that was empty and had no eavesdroppers.

"I wanted to explain something to you, as I am quite sure that your parents had words with you when they found out that you would be dining with us, tonight."

Ginny's eyes widened.

"How did you know...?"

"I am not a fool, Ginevra. You have hair just like your mother's, and I knew you when you were born. Your name is unique, and I placed the pieces together." Ginny blinked. "I wanted you to know that...I never intended what happened to your family to happen. It was not me who tampered with the business deal between your father and I, but a Mr. Albert Greengrass."

"Draco's fiancee's father?"

"Yes. You see...well, I should not be telling you this, but you were supposed to be engaged to my Draco." Ginny gasped. "However, Albert wanted him for Daphne. I tried to make amends with your parents, but they would not listen. I am not placing blame, as I would have been just as angry, as they were rightly so. Since your father refuses to speak with me...perhaps you could..."

"Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy. I'll let him know."

He did not tell her that he was her legal godfather, as he was quite sure that Arthur would not have wanted her to know. He felt truly saddened; he wished to have his old friend back more than anything, but there was nothing more he could do but wait to see if Arthur would come to him after hearing his daughter out.

* * *

-

* * *

When Ginny and Lucius returned to the table, Draco took her elbow and escorted her out of the dining room.

"Now what was this idea you had?"

Ginny smirked.

"So, do you want to have some _real_ fun that involves beer instead of brandy and cigarettes instead of cigars?"

* * *

-

* * *

I apologize for the late chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! The next one will be coming soon.


	4. An Irish Party in Third Class

Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic or Harry Potter.

I hope you enjoy! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I have five Harry potter stories in the works! I know I know it's my oen fault but I can't help it. Blame it on the Half Blood Prince coming out. That's what made me write more!

* * *

-

* * *

"Ginevra! Ginny! Where are you taking me?"

Ginny was leading Draco, holding his hand, down to the elevators but she wasn't answering him. She then asked the lift operator to take her to E-Deck. Draco looked at her incredulously.

"You'll see," was all she said. When they got off the elevator, Ginny took him down the hallway and turned corners a couple of times. He began to hear a faint upbeat music that got louder as they walked closer to it. They arrived at a small ballroom that was being used as an Irish pub, almost. Draco grinned.

"I've always wanted to see what this was like – this music and all the dancing."

She laughed and led him inside. They sat at a table after getting two beers. However, before Ginny finished half of her glass, she got up to dance with Fred, who had bowed dangerously low.

"M'dear, would you care for a dance with your wonderful and graciously handsome brother?"

Ginny laughed and got up.

"Draco, I'll be back!"

Draco smiled. He didn't know she had siblings, and such wacky ones, at that. As he watched her dance happily and energetically, his feelings for her grew. When she was finished with the dance, a young man who looked exactly like the first came to dance with her. '_Twins,'_ Draco thought. Interesting. He wondered how many more she had. When a black-haired man came over to her, Draco saw her smile falter and put on a fake one. She accepted. This one was definitely not a brother, Draco thought. He laughed when the twins started dancing crazily with each other, and he shook his head. He much preferred this crowd to the one he grew up with.

His eyes widened and he waved when he saw Rose. She came over to sit with him while Jack was dancing with a cute little girl.

"What are you doing here?" he asked – more like shouted.

"I'm here with Jack!" she shouted back.

"Have a good dinner?" She nodded as she sipped her beer.

"It would have been better without Cal!"

"I can imagine. Oh…forgive me, I did not mean to be rude about your fiancé."

"Please! I don't care. He's such a bore. Who are you here with? I wasn't expecting to see you all the way down here."

"Ginevra," Draco answered. Rose's eyes widened.

"She's in third class??" Draco nodded. "Really! And I thought she was in first. She's wonderful, Draco. I certainly hope you develop something with her. That Greengrass girl – forgive me – is a harpy."

Draco snorted in his beer and laughed like he hasn't laughed in many years. Rose smiled and laughed with him.

"I think we share something in common, Miss Dewitt-Bukater."

"Oh come now, Draco! It's Rose."

"Rose, then."

The song ended and Jack walked up to them.

"Hello, Draco!"

"Jack," said Draco, nodding his head.

"Come on," Jack said to Rose, holding out his hand to her. She looked at him and held up her beer with mock dignity.

"What?"

"Come with me!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up off her seat. She hastily put her glass on the table.

"What?! Jack! Jack, wait! I …can't do this." They were now on the dance floor.

"We're gonna have to get a little bit closer. Like this." He pulled her closer to him and started to move with the music.

"I don't know the steps!"

"Neither do I, just go with it! Don't think!"

Draco smiled at the two, but was quite happy that he was not in Rose's shoes. He didn't know how to dance to this, either. Just then, Ginny came up to him and took his hand, pulling him up. _'Uh-oh…'_

"Ginny, uh, what are you doing?"

"Dancing with you, of course!"

"Wait, no! Ginny, I can't dance to this!"

"Why not? Just go with the music! You're not supposed to know the steps. Come on!"

She began to dance. When she noticed he was standing still, she took hold of him and led the dance.

"Ginny!"

"Just _go_ with it! You'll be fine! Watch everyone else. It might help." He let her lead him around the dance floor and found that he got the hang of the dance quite quickly. Ginny saw her mother purse her lips as they passed her parents, but she didn't show that she saw. She just kept going. They stopped to watch when they saw Jack and Rose get up onto the raised dance floor, set in the middle of the room. Everyone started clapping as Jack tap-danced, then cheered when Rose did the same thing after taking off her shoes.

They eventually made their way off the dance floor and Ginny led him to her parents.

"Mother, father, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, my parents."

Draco took her mother's hand and bowed to kiss it. He then took her father's hand and shook it, smiling at both of them.

"You have a wonderful daughter. Everyone at the table tonight thought very highly of her."

"Thank you," said Ginny's father.

"Draco, I'm going to go dance with Harry for a little bit, okay?"

"Oh, sure. It was nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"You as well, Draco," said her father, who was quite surprised by his former best friend's son, though still wary.

"Why do you dance with him if you do not like him?" Draco asked Ginny as they walked back to their table. They chuckled when they saw Rose chugging down a beer.

"Well…that's not a proper think to ask."

"Forgive me…I only thought…uh…"

"It's fine, Draco. I…just have to. I also don't like hurting his feelings. He…well…my family isn't rich, as you can tell. Harry is who paid for us to take this journey. He is expected to propose to me…what my family doesn't know is that he already did earlier today. I asked him if we could wait to surprise my parents when we got off the ship…so I could put off my misery a bit longer."

"Well don't think about it now. Go dance with him, then dance with me," he said protectively. Ginny smiled.

"I will." She walked over to Harry and put on her fake smile. "Hi. Care to dance?"

He smiled.

"I'd love to. You look so beautiful, Ginny."

"Heh…thank you. You look great too, Harry."

After what seemed like ages, she went back over to Draco and had some more of her beer. Just then, her hand was grabbed by Jack's friend Fabrizio's dance partner - a pretty, Cockney blonde woman. Ginny, in turn, grabbed Draco's hand as they were pulled in a frenzied dance line around the room, grabbing more and more people as they moved.

"She looks happy."

"TOO happy, Arthur! She's supposed to be with Harry!"

"Well…she's really supposed to be with Draco, if you remember."

"No she isn't!" Molly said shrilly.

"Yes she is, Molly. I think we should tell her. She has every right to know."

"No! No no no we should NOT tell her. She will marry Harry and that's it."

"Don't you see how much happier she is when she dances with Draco than when she dances with Harry?"

Molly realized where her husband was going with this, and needed to put a stop to it at once.

"Oh no you don't, Arthur! She is not marrying Draco! Have you already forgotten what his father did to you??"

"Of course not, dearest. But she looks so happy…money isn't the issue, Molly, and he is not his father. I want her to be happy. Don't you?" he asked carefully.

Molly sighed.

"Oh Arthur of course I do. But I think that Harry is the best thing for her."

"For her, or for you?"

Molly glared dangerously at him, and he decided that he should stop the conversation there and perhaps pick it up later.

* * *

When the dance line was broken up, Ginny and Draco left the room laughing. They both found each other's laughter infectious, so they continued to laugh all the way up to the main deck.

"That was great fun, Ginevra."

She beamed at him.

"It was."

Draco sighed and his smile left his face.

"This can't last – whatever this is. You should get back to Potter…and I should get back to Daphne."

Ginny's face turned sad, and he wish he hadn't said that.

"Why?"

"Because you're getting off the ship with him, and Daphne's getting off with me."

"I don't want to be with him. You know that."

"But you're getting off with him," Draco said sullenly.

"But I don't _want_ to get off with him."

"Who do you want to get off with, then?" Draco asked softly, now very close to her. Her breath caught in her throat, and her heartbeat sped up.

"It…doesn't matter who I want to get off with. You're right. I'll be getting off with Harry...and this won't work."

"Who do you want to get off with?" he asked again, their faces even closer than before.

"I…you," she whispered.

"Then get off the ship with me, Ginny." Draco leaned in the last bit of distance and kissed her softly. They were at the front of the ship, where the wind was at its highest velocity. It was whipping their hair around, making a beautiful picture. However, it was night, so no one could see them.

He dipped her slightly and held her cheek tenderly. They could have remained like that forever.

* * *

-

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. :)


End file.
